Compañero
by Abby501
Summary: Demonio se encuentra mal de salud y su edad es un factor importante. ¿Que hará Castiel al respecto? A veces debes tomar decisiones dolorosas, pero que suelen ser lo mejor.


**Esta historia sera un poco diferente a lo que se esta acostumbrado, porque personalmente no e encontrado otro fic como el que van a leer. La idea me vino después de ver un vídeo (Tal parece que siempre me inspiro en vídeos) mas no les diré de que trata porque eso seria hacer spoiler y no soy tan mala. En fin que disfruten.**

 **Corazón** **de Melón no me pertenece, pertenece a ChinoMiko y Beemoov.**

 **La imagen tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

No se quejaba, si que tenia una buena vida, tenia a su bella esposa, 2 hermosos, aunque a veces latosos, hijos y no podía faltar, su inseparable mejor amigo, Demonio, aunque últimamente lo veía actuar extraño, nunca tenia energía y parecía tener dificultad para respirar en momentos, decidió no prestarle demasiada atención, pensaba que era efecto de su ya avanzada edad. Un día, después de un agotador día de trabajo, llego a su hogar, tenia planeado dormir, aprovechando que su mujer y los mocosos se encontraban en casa de su suegra, nunca se espero que al llegar encontraría a Demonio tumbado en su sala, con su cuerpo temblando y soltando leves quejidos, rápidamente lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la veterinaria, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

\- Señor Leunam, por los síntomas que dice usted, presento su mascota y los estudios hechos, hemos determinado que se trata de Hemangiosarcoma, esto es un tumor que se desarrolla a partir de las células que revisten los vasos sanguíneos este se desarrolla lentamente con el tiempo y no es doloroso para el perro, por lo mismo no tuvo síntomas hasta ahora.

\- Pero se puede hacer algo ¿no?

Mire su mascota tubo una hemorragia interna a causa de la ruptura del tumor, así que debo serle sincero, su perro no tiene muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, uno de los motivos es porque la cirugía es demasiado complicada y la otra es que por su edad temo que no la pueda soportar, lo mas recomendable en estos casos seria la eutanasia...

Castiel ya no escucho mas, el solo hecho de pensar que su mejor amigo se encontraba en esa situación le hacia sentirse culpable, si tan solo... hubiera hecho algo, si solo... le hubiera prestado la atención que merecía. Nunca se imagino que su amigo algún día tendría que irse, la idea nunca cruzo por su cabeza.

\- Si se realiza la cirugía, ¿Cuantas posibilidades de sobrevivir tendría?

\- Menos del 50%

\- Déjeme pensarlo un momento.

El pelirrojo subió a su auto desganado, -" _A los niños les dolerá mucho"_ \- pensó, queriendo evitar su propio sentir. Sin querer recordó cuando demonio llego a su vida.

 **Flash Back**

 _Recién_ _se había emancipado y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía solo, siempre lo estaba. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, se encontraban en el mes de noviembre, obviamente hacia frío._

 _Casi llegando a su departamento, escucho un chillido proveniente del piso, en este se encontraba una caja de zapatos, sintiendo curiosidad, se agacho y quito la tapa de esta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un cachorro de no mas de 4 meses, se notaba desnutrido y en mal estado y por el clima, lo mas probable es que tuviera frío. Sin pensarlo lo tomo y lo abrigo con su chaqueta, siempre quiso un perro y tal parecía que al fin lo tendría. Ya en su departamento se dedico a envolverlo y darle calor, ademas de algo de comer, supuso que por ser un cachorro aun no comería cosas solidas, por lo que le dio lo mas típico que era leche. Cuando estuviera mejor lo bañaría, ya que olía horrores. Al pasar los días se dio cuenta de que era de raza Beauceron y también de que el y no tan pequeño cachorro comenzaba a ser mas enérgico, por lo mismo mas travieso, mordía sus zapatos, rompía su sofá, orinaba por todos lados y ni que decir de lo otro. Ya solo le quedaba el asunto de su nombre._

 _\- Nunca pensé que tener un perro fuera a ser tan difícil, pareces un demonio._

 _Y como si de una animación se tratase, apareció un foco sobre su cabeza._

 _\- Mmm... Demonio... Suena bien, me gusta y no es nada afeminado como los otros estúpidos nombres ¿Que te parece?- Le pregunto a can, este solo lo miraba curioso, intentando descifrar lo que su dueño decía._

 _\- Bien, Demonio sera..._

 **Fin Flash Back**

El solo recuerdo le hacia sonreír, nunca volvió a sentirse solo desde ese día. Sin darse cuenta llego a su hogar mas rápido de lo que esperaba, vio las luces encendidas así que supuso que su familia estaría adentro. Antes de abrir la puerta soltó un suspiro, esto era demasiado difícil. Tal y como lo supuso su mujer se encontraba en casa junto a sus hijos.

\- Castiel, ya me estabas asustando ¿En donde estabas? - Dijo su esposa con semblante preocupado.

\- Solo... por ahí ¿Podemos hablar en privado? - Dijo con el rostro afligido.

\- Niños suban a sus habitaciones por favor, su padre y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

\- ¿Pero... y Demonio? ¿Porque no esta aquí? - Dijo con inocencia su hija mayor, para tener 8 años si que era bastante perceptiva.

\- Por favor hagan lo que les digo, ya después les diré.

Ambos padres vieron como sus hijos se perdían de vista al final de las escaleras, Castiel se sentó con pesadez en una silla del comedor, Sucrette solo lo siguió con la mirada y fue con el.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Paso algo grave?

Se quedo callado durante unos minutos, después soltó un suspiro y le contó todo lo sucedido, desde su llegada a la casa hasta que regreso a la misma. Sucrette, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, simplemente se levanto y lo abrazo, no sabiendo que decir, ella sabia muy bien lo importante que era para el. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, sabia que estaba tratando de ser fuerte, de no mostrarse débil, Castiel se separo lentamente ella y tomo sus manos, acariciándolas, buscando calmarse.

\- Tenemos que tomar una decisión, operarlo o...

\- Castiel - Coloco su mano en su mentón y levanto su rostro delicadamente para que la mirara - Se, que hagas lo que hagas, sera lo correcto y te apoyare en lo que decidas.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la veterinaria, iba solo, así lo había decidido, no quería que sus hijos presenciaran ese momento. El fuerte olor a medicamentos no le traía buenos recuerdos, desde el accidente de Lysandro había odiado los hospitales y lo que se le pareciera, tal parecía que ahora los odiaría mas. Ya todo estaba preparado, Demonio se encontraba acostado en una mesa metálica, cuando escucho a su dueño, levanto la cabeza, recibiéndolo gustosamente.

\- Sabes amigo - Comenzó Castiel - Hiciste un excelente trabajo, siempre fuiste un fiel compañero, pero ya es hora de que descanses ¿De acuerdo? - Demonio lo miraba, como si supiera lo que pasaría e intentara darle ánimos - Que tontería, quien debería darte ánimos soy yo - Rio débilmente.

Observo como el doctor inyectaba ese liquido que le quitaría a su amigo.

\- Ya es hora de dormir Demonio _"Quisiera que no me dejaras porque te extrañare mas de lo que te imaginas"_ \- Penso Castiel mientras acariciaba su cabeza, nunca se atrevería a decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Lentamente los ojos de Demonio se fueron cerrando, su respiración se volvió cada vez mas lenta hasta que esta se detuvo, se había ido, lo sabia, pero saberlo no era igual que aceptarlo. Lo abrazo, no importándole quien lo viera, no importándole nada y lloro, no solo había perdido a su mascota, había perdido a su mejor amigo y compañero. Quien siquiera iba a imaginar que aquel chico rebelde e irrespetuoso se encontraba en esa situación, nadie se imagino ver a ese joven de cabellos rojizos llorando y sufriendo de esa manera.

Decidieron enterrarlo en su patio, el se lo merecía. Siempre estuvo ahí para la familia, protegiéndolos, amándolos. Ahora estará en un lugar mejor.

* * *

 **Me odio infinitamente a mi misma, no sabia como terminar la historia, ya ni siquiera podía ver bien el teclado T.T. Solo a mi se me ocurre escribir algo como esto y después ir a verme la película de Marley y yo, tal parece que soy masoquista. Disculpen si el final no quedo bien, no sabia que poner. Me anime a hacer esto porque me puse a pensar que feo se sentiría si mi perro muriera y después me imagine a Castiel en la misma situación y solo surgió. También pienso que es un concepto diferente al de todos los fics que hay de Corazón de Melón. La verdad no se si ya había uno escrito de este tipo o si no pero por mi parte nunca e visto uno de este tipo. Sin mas que decir me iré a un rincón a llorar y arrepentirme por haber hecho esto. Nos leemos después. (Creo) También lamento si hay faltas de ortografía o palabras incompletas o con letras de mas. No soy de pedir reviews pero si me gustaría saber su opinión, que sintieron y así. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
